


Second Sight

by myshining



Category: Free!
Genre: Clairvoyance, Eventual Romance, M/M, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6209305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myshining/pseuds/myshining
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin Matsuoka has recently been plaguing the life of the poor clairvoyant pet-shop owner, Haruka Nanase. Slowly growing mad until he finally shows his face, Haruka is now faced with the problem of Rin sticking around and causing all kinds of chaos or losing him forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

The door pinged in its ever familiar way. The evening sunset pooled into the shop despite it being four the afternoon. A man with a black hoodie entered and caught himself on the door with his shoulderbag, cursing and bringing Haruka’s attention up to see the commotion.

His teeth gleamed at the birds squawked angrily at his loud entrance. He caught Haruka’s eyes and rushed over to the counter he was reading magazines behind, adjusting the messenger bag to his other shoulder. A small chuckle fell from his mouth, which was open, just about to speak -

“Haru?”

“Ah -” In a flash, his vision turned to Makoto, looking down at him from where he organized the different brands of fish food. He looked back to the man in the hoodie, though he had already vanished. “What.” Makoto must have asked him something since he had that curious look on his face.

“I said, you ordered the new puppy beds, right?”

Haruka squinted at the computer screen in front of him. “Yeah.”

“That’s all I needed.” Makoto hummed, finishing his little job and leaving him to tend to the tiny pet shop that rested on a sleepy street corner in Yokohama.

Haruka’s eyes returned to the door, feeling warmth soaked on his cheeks from the sun that spilled in. It was just a passing vision, nothing more.

\- - -

The door pinged in its ever familiar way. An evening sunset pooled into the shop despite it being nine in the morning. A man with messy dark red hair entered, snagging the strap of his messenger bag on the handle of the door before swearing loud enough to alert the cockatiels a few feet in front of him, causing Haruka to look up at the commotion.

The man grinned at the birds as they flapped their wings and screeched at the racket he made coming in. As his eyes met Haruka’s, he hurried over to the counter where Haruka counted money from the cash register. He readjusted the bag to the other shoulder, a bubbling laugh cascading from his lips before he spoke.

“Yo, ah, I’ve got a weird question,” he started, scratching the back of his neck, scratching the back of his neck. “Do you have any fish here that won’t eat the other ones? Ones that look cool…? It’s okay if ya don’t, but all the nice ones are boring…”

Haruka looked to the clock to the side of the room, the hands suddenly shifted from nine-fifteen to seven-thirty. He turned his gaze back to the man, but he was gone. A glance back to the clock told him it was nine-sixteen. With a puff, he turned back to the cash register and again began counting the coins one by one.

\- - -

The door pinged. The sunset filled the room and Haruka felt it on his cheeks, though it was only noon. A man with gleaming eyes, a black hoodie, dark red messy hair, and a beat up messenger bag made his appearance. The handle of his bag caught on the door. He gasped the regular ‘shit’ he always did then regained his composure, tapping the fish tank recently placed in front of the door displaying the angelfish they had for sale. He whistled at them and Haruka had to think that this guy really had a talent for disrupting everything when he walked into a room, because even when he moved the birds to the side near the sale counter, he still fucked with the animals. Regardless, he looked up from from the clearance items he had marked with tiny red stickers, not the least bit thrown off by his appearance.

He grinned at them and locked eyes with Haruka, who was thankful the birds didn’t throw an absolute shitfit at his presence this time. He refrained from adjusting his bag at the counter this time, having already done so on his way over. The laugh didn’t come and Haruka frowned a bit. That was the best part in this hellish vision.

“Those are angelfish, right? They look so cool.” Which was a fresh comment about the store. “They won’t eat other fish in the tank, will they?”

“They’re the fish I’ve shown you the past sixteen times you’ve come in here, and you pick them every time, so let’s just cut to the chase.” Haruka mumbled, setting his stickers down. “You want the big ones, but you think they don’t have a sense of belonging to you because they’re already grown up, so I sell you four guppies for 2,240 yen along with a bottle of fish food and a piece of aquarium decor that I’m marking down for clearance right now. You thank me and you leave.” Haruka held up the same exact piece that he would later come in and buy, though by the time he looked up, the store was empty.

Makoto peeked his head from the back room, his mouth full of fried squid. “Haru-- who are you talking to?”

“No one.” Haruka huffed, and went back to his stickers. 

\- - -

Luckily, Haruka lived close to the pet shop, if close was fourteen blocks up and west of the place. A normal night consisted of a stroll home after locking the place up, sometimes seeing a robbery and then a week later seeing it one more time, then never again. He’d see a dispute or a kiss between couples the same way, or a dog walking by in an infinite loop, smelling treats on him and only actually taking them from him once in a blue moon. He’d pass the bakery turned cafe that closed its doors at the same time each night before rounding the corner and taking the boring walk to the end of the street where his apartment stood.

“Y’know, I’ve heard on the news a lot of things happen in this neighborhood.” A voice beside him appeared just a few doors away from his apartment building. “Bad things.”

He looked up, easily recognizing that voice and briefly seeing his legs before the man vanished again. 

“God, not here, too.” Haruka growled to himself as he turned the key and entered the apartment. 

\- - -  
The man had been showing up more places than Haruka could think possible. In the shop was normal. Happened almost every single day except one day out of a week. Walking home with him was becoming an increasing problem, too. He would talk about different things each time, and Haruka could only stand there and listen before something would drag his attention away, or he would slip off into the distance. 

All Haruka could think was that this never happened with anyone else before. He had never seen so many visions of the same person. A small part of him wished that he wouldn’t just be a figment of a thought that hung around him like a humid, mid summer air, and that he would just hurry and show up.

\- - -

The door alarm chimed to the pet shop. The sunset’s warmth lingered in, touching his face, though it clearly wasn’t sunset. The clock read seven-thirty in the morning. The shiny new calendar displaying a shih tzu puppy (it was the only thing he could find) read that it was somewhere in May. The man couldn’t even make his clumsy way through the door when Makoto walked in front of him, concerned as to why Haruka was whipping his head around when nothing hung in the air. 

He worried the broom he held in his hands. “Haru--”

“It’s nothing.” Still his partner’s gaze lingered on him like a bad smell. _“It’s nothing.”_ Haruka insisted with a hint of frustration. “Just make sure you mark the days on that calendar. It’s confusing.” He mumbled, going back to his desk work. The excuse satisfied Makoto enough to where he went back on sweeping with a low, agitated hum of agreement.

\- - -

“Y’know, I’ve heard on the news a lot of things happen in this neighborhood.”  
He just wouldn’t stop.

“Bad things.”

Haruka rapidly spun on his foot to face the voice, only seeing the empty city street around him. A few crickets chirped from a nearby bush. Rustling could be heard in the trees from an unnatural gust of wind rolling through. 

It only made his blood boil. It had been months. Glimpses, only fleeting. Sometimes full-body apparitions. If anyone knew Haruka, they’d know he hardly lost his temper. It was as if he was at the tipping point. One more visit from him and he’d break.

Picking up his pace and sticking his hands in his coat pockets, Haruka made it a priority to ignore any phantasm that threatened him and make it to his apartment. Even that was hard. He’d see a flash of red hair walk straight by him, a toothy grin by his left eye, moving without saying a word. He’d glimpse him lurking on the other side of the street across from his building, even as he turned the key.

Going up the stairs, his footsteps were right behind him. A hearty laugh was heard clear as a bell in his right ear. Haruka wanted to scream.

He shut his door with a slam, quickly shedding his coat from his sweat-ridden body. Haruka moved to the couch, picking up a throw pillow to shove his face into to block it out. 

For once, it worked.

\- - -

Sitting behind the cashier counter, Haruka tried to fill the time in the day before the man would make his appearance. This time he was prepared. A clock was right over the door. He had sacrificed his alarm clock to find out when this man would come in. What day of the week. Whether it was AM or PM. Right down to the second. 

Armed with a magazine in hand and his feet up on the counter, Haru was ready to spend all day here if he had to. Makoto had the week off, anyway.

It didn’t take too long. The door pinged. It was eleven thirty-five AM. The weather was sunny outside. It was a Monday. He had caught him. About to glance to the calendar, he noticed a woman walk in with her two children, holding the door for them as they ran in. A quick look to the watch on his wrist told him it was Monday, eleven thirty-six in the morning. Of course, he jumped up to help them, a bit of irritation creeping under his skin. 

“Welcome to Creature Comforts,” he rushed over, a bit of a blush on his face. “Can I help you find anything?” 

The mother laughed and shrugged, watching her children tap on the tanks housing their hermit crabs. “Maybe… they’ve been begging me to get them a tarantula or a lizard. I’ll be honest though, if it got loose -” Her pale, grave face explained it all. Haruka felt much of the same way. He was glad Makoto wasn’t there to see him handling their more exotic pets. 

“Fish are good, then.” Haruka offered, but she shook her head. 

“We tried fish. Someone forgot to feed them or the water wasn’t right.”

Haruka had to physically stop himself from curling up his nose. Instead, he forced a smile, watching the two boys ooo and ahh over the iguana lazily resting in the back of the store. “So. Something that can survive that’s cool.” He thought aloud. And something that didn’t scare mom. He kneeled down next to the boys, humming. “What about a turtle?” He suggested. “We’ve got these -” Haruka reached into the tank and scooped one out, showing it to them. “He’s still a baby, but they’re pretty cool.” They didn’t seem too impressed. “Mom’s not going to get you a spider or a gecko.” He said in a lower tone, his face flat. “Sorry. It’s what she told me.”

Their faces fell to both disappointment and anguish. Haruka just shrugged at them and let the turtle wriggle around in his hands until the door pinged again, a deep, deep chill rolling through the store. 

It was like someone had opened up a freezer right into his face. He had to leave the two boys to look at the entry way, seeing the man’s face looking right back at him, a parka huddled up over his head. He grinned at him, making his way over.

“Hey, Haru. I know I’m early -”

“Mister!” The older boy yanked at his wrist, grabbing the turtle from him. “I wanna hold him!”

Haruka had taken his attention away for one second. One split second. A ball of anger was growing in his gut, but he couldn’t help but wonder why it had been snowing. Why it had turned his nose cold to the touch. Why the guy was wearing a parka when he had normally been coming in with a sunset behind him. Why he wasn’t wearing that usual black hoodie. Why had he addressed him so directly. It was July. There was no reason why he should have been feeling like he stepped out of a blizzard.  
Why had it changed?

Why was it different?

“Sorry,” the mother cut into his thoughts, having taken the turtle into her own hands and wearing a very disgusted face. It peed on her. “I’m sorry we wasted your time, sir. We’ll go home and talk about it. Think it over.” She handed him the animal and took her own into her hands, quickly exiting the store with them in tow. 

Haruka set the turtle back into the tank and retreated back to the counter, trying to process it all. He was sorry they wasted his time, too, he thought with a huff, and flicked open his magazine again.

\- - -

The door chimed through the still silence, alerting the cockatiels in their cages and causing the geckos to look up from their concentrated meditation. Haruka, of course, did not look, as it was probably nothing important and if they were a real person they would most likely just look at all of their stock and walk out again. It was the slowest day of the week - Sunday, and the streets were all but deserted in the sleepy afternoon of the budding spring. It provided a much needed silence after the onslaught of apparitions brought on to him - it seemed like everywhere he looked, that man was there. Though today, he hadn’t seen even a glimpse of him. 

Haruka busied himself with this rare piece of silence with a book, bent over on the counter and teetering on a rickety stool. Makoto was actually working in the corner of the shop and took up the task of cleaning the fish tanks, just about to finish as footsteps sounded and the door closed with its usual ‘bang’.

“Hello,”

The tone of the voice instantly peaked Haruka’s curiosity, and he immediately recognized it as the man who had been plaguing his life for the past months. 

Unfortunately for him, Haruka had given up. The calendar from above the door had been stripped down with the alarm clock, and any sense of urgency to find out who he was or when he would come was thrown out. He continued to read his book even as he heard the man walk up to the counter to ask his usual unpredictable question.

“Hey, I’m looking for some fish,” he began. Haruka could see his black coat from the corner of his eye and he even felt the air move around him as he swayed from side to side. When no immediate reaction was given, the man stiffened and Haruka felt him tap the counter with his boot as he flicked the page in his novel. “Uh, um, you know. Fish. I need some help finding some.”

Another silence. Haruka heard him puff and saw him turn around, the brown shoulderbag flopping by his thigh.  
Makoto looked up from his stocking and turned around to Haruka, as if he were about to speak to him. Instead, he turned to where the man was and stood up, brushing his hands on his legs. 

“Sorry - I can help you,” Makoto gave him a scolding look when Haruka’s head snapped up and his stomach dropped down towards the floor. “What kind of fish were you looking for?”

Goosebumps trickled up his arms with a fierce chill as realization sunk in. Haruka reached down and pinched the skin on his hand, watching the tan color turn a bright white and settle into a pink. It hurt - he wasn’t dreaming, and when he looked up, the man that surrounded his thoughts for the past months was there in the flesh. Standing up and closing the novel, Haruka traveled over to the man and Makoto, patting his coworker’s shoulder.

“Sorry, was distracted,” he told Makoto with a nervous tremor in his voice. “I can take over, if you want.” The look in his eyes told Makoto he really didn’t have a choice. Makoto glanced between the two of them before he nodded and went back to his work. 

Haruka looked up to the man and felt himself stare at his features a little longer than what was appropriate. There he was. Finally. After so many months of just glimpses of his face, Haruka had to appreciate that this annoying man was actually pretty handsome. 

“So -”

“Right.” Haruka snapped his attention back to reality, expecting him to disappear when he turned his head. When he didn’t, Haruka jumped and directed him over to the fish tanks that Makoto had finished cleaning. “What kind of fish are you looking for? Angelfish?”

The man physically stuttered, looking to Haruka like he was an alien. “Yeah, actually. Did you read my mi -”

“No, it was a lucky guess.” 

The transaction then was settled relatively quickly - four angelfish guppies for 2,420 yen (he didn’t give him the sale price - Haruka figured that was some form of vengeance) and a few pieces of cheap decorations for an extra 600 yen. It wasn’t until the money had been taken that Haruka gained the courage to blurt out a question he had been holding on to for months.

“Hey, what’s your name.” Haruka asked, stopping him from turning and leaving.

The man smiled a little. “Matsuoka Rin.” He answered. “And you’re Nanase Haruka.”

Haruka gave the man the same spooked look he had made earlier. How did he know…? Rin pointed to the name tag he wore on his chest and puffed out a sigh.

Haruka looked him over once more. Matsuoka Rin. It probably looked like he was checking him out. He offered out a hand to shake. “You’re not doing anything after this are you?”

He shook the hand he offered, though Rin’s palms were a little sweaty. The smile on Rin’s face grew a little. “Aah. No. Besides putting these little guys in the tank, no.”

“Want to go to lunch?” It was a bold question. Really, it had just slipped out. 

He wasn’t expecting the answer. “Sure,” Rin said after a brief pause. He sounded surprised - as anyone would be. It wasn’t everyday a pet shop clerk asked a customer out to lunch, especially one that was blatantly ignored to begin with. “Right now?”

“Right now.” 

The response caught the attention of Haruka’s coworker. “Haru?! Seriously?” Makoto turned around from his task, looking betrayed. “What about here?”

Haruka shrugged. “You’ll be okay.” His palms were starting to sweat a little bit, too. He looked up to Rin and motioned for him to follow him out. Wordlessly, for once, Rin does as he’s told.


	2. Two

Haruka guided Rin out of the store and onto the sidewalk without a lot of clarity, leading him to the little restaurant that sat a few blocks away. It was his favorite spot to eat because everything there was predictable and consistent. The food was nice, too, of course.

He led him inside and without looking to the waitress, picked his regular booth, sitting with his back to the action. Rin easily took his seat and looked around, letting out a comfortable sigh. 

“Nice place,” he commented as he opened the menu. Haruka nodded in agreement. “No idea what I’m gonna eat though...”

“The mackerel’s good.” Haruka didn’t need to reference the menu and instead stared at Rin’s downcast face, watching the way he curled his fingers into the leather binding and turned up his nose at the suggestion. “You don’t like mackerel?”

“I don’t like fish,” Rin said through a laugh and flipped the page. He looked up to Haruka, his eyes stunning him for a moment. 

Haruka furrowed his brow with a small frown, though the sour expression didn’t last long. Who was this guy. “You just _bought_ some.” He argued, pointing to the small portable tank of angelfish sitting on the table. 

Rin bit his lip, looking like he was trying to hold back a smile. Those teeth really were bright, weren’t they? “I don’t like to _eat_ fish. Is that better, Haruka?” Haruka bristled at the familiar use of his name and Rin seemed to pick up on it. “Sorry, is that bad?”

“No,” Haruka said quickly, looking away. Shit. He was really sealing his fate here, wasn’t he. “Just ‘Haru’ is fine.” Really, with strangers, it wasn’t, but it was the only thing Haruka had heard out of Rin’s mouth in the past, and to him, he was anything but a stranger. Anything else felt weird. A small silence fell on the booth. Haruka managed to look back to the unopened menu in front of him. “Are you comfortable with that, Matsuoka?”

_“Not that,”_ Rin made his own sour expression. “Rin, call me Rin.”

“Okay, Rin, then.” Haruka nodded and paused shortly after. “Sorry for ignoring you earlier.” His companion perked up, closing the menu and leaning forward. “I have a really good reason for it, though.”

Rin was obviously intrigued. “Seriously?” He laughed. The familiar bell-sound jostled Haruka’s ears, not used to it sounding so clear. “What could it be? That was actually really rude, earlier.” Somehow, he didn’t seem too offended. Rin wouldn’t take his eyes off him. 

Haruka met his eye, gnawing on the inside of his cheek and wincing when he bit a little too deep. “Well - it’s hard to explain.” He began. Haruka was about to continue when a waitress came by and asked for their order. Rin seemed a bit peeved. “The daily special and a mackerel.” He told her quickly, handing her the menus and waving her off. He turned back to Rin with a puff. “Okay. Look up to the counter. There’s a woman about to order a coffee.” Haruka narrated. 

Rin glanced from their booth to the front of the restaurant as requested, squinting at the scene. Haruka watched him with careful eyes. 

“There’s a lot of women up there.” Rin argued. “What are you…”

“There’s one in particular. One with really long black hair in a ponytail and a tan coat.” With Haruka’s back to the counter, he was relying on his memory to create the scene. “Is she there?”

The door pinged. Rin was about to tut that no, he didn’t see anyone like that, when based off his expression, she just walked in and strolled up to the counter.

“Yeah...”

“Okay. She’s going to order a coffee.” He told Rin. “It’s going to be really complicated. It’s a large iced sugar-free vanilla latte with soy milk.” Rin glanced back at Haruka when they heard her nasally voice order the drink.

“You could have just memorized her order -”

Haruka snapped his fingers, pointing back at the counter for him to pay attention. “It’s her first time.” He explained. “The barista is probably explaining to her right now that it’s impossible to make that sort of drink, and it’s a lie. He said that because he doesn’t want to do it.” Haruka watched Rin’s expression very carefully, smiling a bit when he got it right. “She scoffs at him and tells him to do it anyway, because she’s not walking to Starbucks to get it done.” 

Rin narrowed his eyes at Haruka and shuffled in his seat, struggling to add it all up. “Did you plan this?” He asked him, pointing to the display. “I’ve met some really weird people, and…”

“It’s hard to explain,” he repeated. “I had to show you. I can do more -”

“ _No_ , that’s okay.” Rin rushed, a small hint of an amazed smile on his face. “What’s this all about, though? How could you do that?”

Haruka leaned back and tapped his fingernails on the tabletop. “Remember how I asked you if you wanted angelfish before you walked in?”

“Yeah?”

“Let’s just say I’ve been seeing you asking for ‘fish that look cool, but don’t eat other fish, like angelfish’ almost everyday for the past seven months.” It would be a lie if he said there wasn’t a bit of venom in his tone. 

Rin visibly shrunk. “Sorry.”

Haruka shrugged. “Not your fault. It wasn’t actually you. Just like when I’ve seen that lady order that coffee it hasn’t actually been her. But it was today.” He looked away when he noticed Rin’s expression twisted from absolute confusion to child-like curiosity. “And after seven months of not-you, you showed up. I just thought you were another vision.”

“So…” Rin’s eyes were sparkling bright now, like he had just found out that unicorns existed. Haruka braced for impact. “You can see the future.”

There it was. “Not exactly.”

“Not exactly?!”

“It’s unreliable.” Haruka told him, thankful when the waitress came around with a couple of drinks of water. He took a few hearty gulps before continuing. Rin didn’t dare touch anything, as if the world were hanging by a thread. “Um, like. You know when you’re laying in bed and your friend calls and asks if you want to go out to the movies.” Rin nodded eagerly. “Well, when you woke up, you had plans to go to the supermarket. You decide to go with your friend instead of buying groceries. Your future turned from going to the supermarket to going to the movies. Your future changed based off the decision you made.”

“But maybe it was meant to happen that I would wake up and my friend would call me.” Rin argued, a little confused. “Like destiny? It was fate he would call me.”  
Haruka looked Rin in the eye, deadpan. “Destiny and fate were created by pop culture. There’s no such thing.”

Rin shrunk again and raised his hand to his chest, looking mockingly heartbroken. “Aw, Haru. That’s really cynical, y’know.”

“It’s the truth. Your friend could have called you to go to the movies at any point in the day, sure. But he made the decision to call you, which altered his future of staying alone in his apartment for the night.”

“So you think the future can change?” Rin clarified. Haruka nodded.

“It can and does change.” He clarified. “I just see the most possible outcome.”

Rin blinked. Haruka had to think he was taking this very well. “What about you. What’s your most possible outcome?” Rin asked slyly, leaning into the table. “Millionaire from predicting the lottery?” Haruka smirked. “A wife, ten kids…”

“Ten?” Just the thought made him sputter a laugh. “Gross, never. No. I don’t see into the future. Like, I don’t know if I’ll be standing up on an Olympic podium in six years. Probably not. I don’t see that stuff. I see stuff like the coffee lady and you asking for angelfish.”

Rin sulked, shoulders slumping, frown forming. It made Haruka’s teeth slip out from his closed-lip smile. _“Then what’s the point?”_ It felt like Rin’s unicorn turned out to just be another horse with a horn growing out of its head.

“Thank you.” He tutted around a sip of his water. “I’ve been asking myself that for as long as I can remember. I can only see things happening when they’re right in front of me. I have to be somewhere _physically_ to witness something that might happen in the future. Like, I can’t see the possibility of an avalanche on Mt. Fuji when I’m right here talking to you. The most I could see would be you ending up getting fish for your daily special.”

The waitress came around their table again with the food, ready to serve. The dish placed in front of Haruka was the usual - pan seared mackerel with a side of rice. The dish placed in front of Rin, however, was just as he predicted. _Yakizakana_ , a grilled rockfish sitting on the plate next to some grilled leeks and mushrooms. Before he could complain, she rushed off to deal with other diners.

“Hooray, your favorite~” Haruka sung in monotone as a smirk smeared into a sloppy grin. “Eat up, Rin.” 

Rin’s face twisted into a slur of emotions. Part of him looked like he was about to laugh, while another very large part of him looked like he wanted to cry and throw a tantrum. “You _knew_ this was gonna happen, _didn’t_ you?” Rin whined.

Haruka felt a laugh leave him as he began to eat. “No. It was written on the chalkboard by the door when we walked in.” 

Eventually, Rin did eat most of his fish because he was probably starving, though he did so begrudgingly. They talked about different scenarios where Haruka would be able to see the future and when he couldn’t. At one point, Rin had asked Haruka if he had seen him anywhere else other than the pet shop, but Haruka hastily redirected their conversation to another topic. Rin gave up, but seemed like he was dying to know and it would ultimately be brought up later. They both finished their meals and began to leave.

“You should probably go get your fish settled before they die in the box.” Haruka advised.

After the bill was paid and they both exited the restaurant, it seemed unnatural to just go home. Something was keeping Rin, too.

“So, are you going back to the store?” He asked, catching Haruka’s attention. 

Haruka shrugged and sighed, looking to the corner shop down the street. The streets were still deserted. Makoto would surely be fine on his own for the rest of the day, right? It made him wonder why his friend ever agreed to co-own a small business with him. “No.” He replied. “I’m tired. I’m going to take a nap at my apartment.”

“Right. Me, too. After I take care of the fish.” Rin nodded. He was swaying on his feet. “Hey, Haru. Y’know, that was a really shitty lunch.”

Haruka raised his eyes and zipped his coat up tighter to his frame. “Honestly? I thought it was pretty good.”

Rin tutted, fighting back a grin. “No, it was bad. Next time, I’ll pick where we’ll eat. So let’s exchange numbers.”

“Next time?” He turned to Rin with a quirk of the brow. The other man was already taking out his cellphone, nodding. “You’re serious.”

“Of course I am. I’m deciding to offer the opportunity to eat with me again.” Rin explained, like it was obvious. “And you’re just going to have to deal with it.” Haruka gave him his phone and they both made each other contacts. 

He supposed he wasn’t getting out of dealing with Rin so easily. “Okay, then. Your funeral.” Haruka replied. “I’m going home.”

Unceremoniously, the two split paths and Haruka ended up going back to his apartment. On the way there, it was a refreshing walk home since there were no flashes of Rin in the corner of his eye or footsteps behind him on the way up the stairs. 

It wasn’t long before Haruka ended up in bed, not interested with anything particular to stay awake. With a full belly and zero worries, it didn’t take long to fall asleep.

\- - -

Haruka woke up with a start, lying on his stomach. The green glare of his alarm clock told him it was three in the morning. It was unusual for him to wake up like this.

However, it wasn’t the time of night that was bothering him. It was the odd phantom weight on his legs. It was almost like someone was sitting on him. A small, humid, hot sigh fell onto his back.

_“Haru…”_

Haruka’s head whipped around so fast that by the time he registered that there was a shirtless man and a bright smile on his back, he was gone. All he could think was if this was his probable future, he had to do anything and everything to change it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your continued support of Second Sight!  
> this day, March 15 2016, is officially the first birthday of the google doc the fic is in! hooray!  
> thank you for your kudos and your comments as well! i've been reading all of them and loving every bit of it.  
> i'll be working on the next chapter when i can get a chance now that classes are back in session.  
>  as always, i recommend bookmarking or subscribing to the story because this fic is not on a schedule and updates whenever possible.  
> Until then, I'll see you next time!

**Author's Note:**

> wow-ee. what a long way we've come.  
> i started this fic back in March 2015 after I got inspiration from Christina Perri's "The Words" music video and it took me (and my beta and best friend, cygrus) until now to write this. i have to say i'm really looking forward to where this is going, and i'm glad you've come along on the journey.  
> if you enjoyed this, i very seriously encourage you to subscribe to notifications for this fic because it might take me until march 2017 to upload the next chapter. (probs not though. seriously pray for me)  
> thank you so much for taking an interest in this work - it means a lot to me!!


End file.
